1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates generally to a detergent dispensing device for a washing machine, and more particularly to such devices for initially accommodating detergent in block form, and removing the required amount from the blocks, and converting the same to a form more readily useable in a washing machine.
2. Discussion Of Related Art
German patent application P 37 21 381.4 describes a powder dispenser of a washing machine for portioning washing powder from an intermediate container into a dispensing compartment. This known dispenser is designed in such a way that it satisfactorily dispenses not only free-flowing detergent, but also detergent containing lumps and the like. To this end, the dispenser is provided with sufficiently large dispensing holes in the base of the intermediate container, a collecting plate fixed at a distance beneath each of the dispensing holes and a stripping mechanism. The stripping mechanism is designed to move in the space between the underside of the base and the collecting plates, and sweeps over substantially the entire plate surface.
In addition to the use of detergents in powdered, liquid or paste form, the possibility exists of using detergents in block form. Blocks can be produced in any desired shapes and dimensions, e.g., by casting. Considerable advantages result from handling detergent blocks, since on one hand blocks do not become dusty and cannot escape through holes, for example. Such detergent blocks also can be transported in packages that stack well. Competitive considerations also favor the shaping of the detergents in block form, since block-shaped detergents can be produced clearly differently from competitive products.
One problem in the use of detergent blocks is that the blocks can be dissolved only with the aid of large amounts of water and time, for rinsing into the washing machines. In EP-A 20,709, a distributing device for a cleaning agent existing in block form is described. With its casting mold still around it, the block is placed in the accommodation container provided for it, and water is allowed to flow around it for use.
An additional detergent dispensing device is known from WO 88/06199. With this device it is possible to supply detergent blocks of equal detergent quantities, held in portions in a reservoir container, to a washing machine. However, since these detergent blocks are conveyed to the wash water in the form of their intact units, they do not dissolve as rapidly as powdered detergents, and the high detergent concentration needed in a washing machine does not become established rapidly enough.
A detergent dispensing device of the initially indicated type is known from FR-A-72992. In this device, detergent blocks are finely divided and supplied in granular form to the wash water in washing machines.